Love Is In The Air
by palletshipping-forever
Summary: Sequel to 'Wherever We Are, There is Always Have A Love'. Newt and Thomas finally together. Thomas brought him to a prestige restaurant for dinner. Then, everything change to romantic mode. Fluff Smut...NEWTMAS


**A day after their relationship began…**

 **Myogasawa, Japan…**

"Tommy!I'm home.." Newt greeted tiredly. He had just returned home from the university.

But no response heard after his greet. Newt felt insecure because it supposed to have an answer as for the return for his greeting. He quickly headed inside the kitchen to see if there is anyone there but unfortunately, he was out of a luck. There was nobody in the kitchen. He proceed to the other room in the whole house. But still had a same result, empty. He actually lived together with a handsome man who just became officially Newt's boyfriend. His name is Thomas and he was Teresa's ex-husband.

Since Thomas had found out the truth behind the story. He interpreted that his life with Teresa won't work very well because the love that he longed for was not inside her. Then, his expectation was right when they were always arguing until one day, Teresa couldn't bear with the difficulties. Finally, she decided to divorce with him and Thomas accepted her decision with a good acceptance.

A day after their declaration of divorcement, Thomas quickly headed towards Newt's house to make everything back to usual where they were used to be. But, Newt's house has been rented to the other renter. The renter told him that Newt's friend, Minho was the one who made arrangements for us to rent this house. So, he rushed towards Minho's place and tried to explain to him the real situation that he had. At first, Minho was really reluctant to tell him but when Thomas really meant it, he gave every information that he had about Newt. Finally, he found out that Newt has continued his further study at Japan.

And now, Newt doesn't feel the hardship that he used to bear for a whole year. He felt like a home that he wanted to stay for the rest of his life. He finally had returned to a place where a love has waiting for him. Newt and Thomas have officially together after they made up eventually. Newt was reluctant to give himself up because he didn't want to feel more hurt. But, a kiss from Thomas has melted his heart and he finally knew that Thomas really loved him.

Newt walked to the living room and drove himself falling on the couch. He seemed really tired because the tough event that he had to join perhaps. He closed his eyes and tried to take a few deep breathes because of the fatigue he currently had. His sling bag was being placed on the table.

"Tommy…where are you?" Newt felt very sad and worried. Thomas's absence would make him like, losing himself in the world.

But it won't long enough when the main door suddenly opened. Thomas was currently entering inside the house with bunch of plastic bags on his hands. He greeted,

"I'm home…"

"TOMMY!" Newt felt very happy when he heard Thomas's voice. He quickly got up from the couch and quickly rushing towards him. Without a warning, he quickly hugged him as tightly as he could, forgetting about the tiredness that he had now.

Thomas was shocked with a sudden response from him. He asked, "H-Hey Newt, you scared me off…"

"Bloody hell, Tommy. Where have you been? I missed you so much!" Asked Newt in worried as a light tears appeared on his eyes.

Thomas smiled as he replied, "I just went out to the grocery nearby. I just found out that we don't have anything to eat. So I bought some groceries to fill out the fridge."

"At least you should tell me first. I'm so worried when you're gone." Newt began crying on his boyfriend's shoulder. Thomas felt touched and regretted for a 'not-so-mistake' that he just committed. He doesn't want him to feel always sad. He just wanted to see him being happy at all time.

So, he released the plastic bags slowly on the floor. He started to wrap his arms on the blonde's waist and pulled him closer, contacting with his body.

He apologised, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I am truly sorry if I went out without telling you first. I thought you're okay with that. But I guess it is not. Newt, i'm sorry…"

Newt looked at him, with his eyes filled with tears. He replied, "I-I'm also sorry if I'm react like this, t-tommy. I-I just can't…see you gone. I can't live without you.."

"It's okay for me actually. It shows that how cared you are towards me. I like you when you acted like this. It is very cute actually…"

The blond blushed redder, feeling shy that he could never bear with such a compliment from his own boyfriend. He got totally flustered, thumping his head lightly on his chest. He snuggled cutely as he said, "Idiot…i-it makes me shy…."

Thomas lifted his head softly, wanting him to see his face. He stared sharply towards his beautiful eyes, wiping off the tears on his eyes. He caressed his cheeks with a soft touch which Newt couldn't express it. For a love that he had upon him, he kissed deeply on his lips.

' _This is what actually I wanted in my whole life. If this world has thousands of Thomas, I will choose this Thomas. The real Thomas that I don't want to let go forever. I would die for him because..I love him very much.'_ Thought the blond from his deep instinct.

…

"Are you going to cook for dinner tonight?" Asked Newt, standing upon the wall as he slanting himself against it. He folded his arms on his chest.

Thomas placed all the groceries he bought into the fridge according to the section respectively. As he settled the task, he replied, "Nope, tonight…neither you nor myself will making dinner tonight."

Newt pouted, "But, what are we will eat tonight?"

Thomas looked up at him and he simply replied, "Secret, baby…"

"Don't said to me that we're going out tonight." Newt guessed and he was right. Thomas said that he wanted to take him out for dinner at a special place, which he doesn't know where he will being brought to.

The blond seemed uneasy with the surprise, "Don't you bloody hell take me to the expansive restaurant. You know that you still live here without job. And you have to survive here until you get one. Hell…what are you thinking about?"

"You know that love overcomes everything, right?"

He got instantly blushing. That phrase completely shut him up from talking about the financial matter. He felt, being drowned under the ocean of happiness. Like he felt being drowned for how long? Forever? That's what he felt.

"T-Tommy…I…I…"

Thomas closed the fridge door, walking closer to his lovely boyfriend. And suddenly, he gave a quick peck on his forehead, causing Newt to blush redder than before.

"Make up yourself…get a proper dress. Make sure that you clean up yourself first. I don't want my boyfriend got really messy during dinner later." The brunette chuckled, joking happily.

Newt turned out mad, his shyness has reached at the maximum level, "D-Don't make me shy anymore, idiot!"

It took long time for Newt to prepare completely. Thomas just waited for him at the living room, watching television where the popular movie, Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials currently aired. The movie was very epic and how sad it was when there will be another sequel and have to wait for months.

"Damn Maze Runner!Can't you just make the sequel faster?!I'm not a patient person."

"T-Tommy?" Newt suddenly called his name from the stairs.

When Thomas looked at him, he was stumbled. Newt was looking very smart even though he wore informal outfit like how the couple used to have dinner together. Just a brown inner shirt, white hoodie, brown slim pants and black shoes.

"I'm sorry if I'm not wearing a formal outfit." Newt looked down sadly, with a blush formed on his cheeks.

Thomas turned off the television and walked closer to him. He smiled as at the same time, he wanted to hug him very much. But he knew that he had to hold his sexual desire for tonight since it will be their special night.

Thomas said, "You are really cutest person that I've never seen in my life."

"I….Thank you, Tommy…I just…flattered.." Newt got totally speechless, still shy.

Thomas held his hand and gripped it tightly. As he kissed Newt's hand, he said, "Come on, love. Let's go dinner. We sure that we don't want to waste the time, right?"

…

 **Kozue Restaurant, Tokyo**

It took two hours by train to get to the heart of Japan, Tokyo. Tokyo city is the most busiest city in the country and may be the one of the busiest city in the world. No wonder if Japan is the one of the most developed country in the modern history since Tokyo has been awarded by International Organisation with Alpha+++ ranking. It also showed that they also very concerned with the morale and manners when it talked about social. That's what made Japan very unique with their own outstanding cultures.

"You may be dreaming, Newt. But this is the place where I want to take you..and also a place where you really want to go." Thomas introduced the restaurant to Newt as he walked out from the taxi.

Newt looked at the signboard where it wrote 'Kozue'. He was absolutely surprised because Thomas currently taking him to this restaurant. He really wanted to go to this restaurant since he has been adapted by the culture in this country. But, he knew that he couldn't go to this restaurant because it is the most expansive restaurant in Tokyo. He wondered how Thomas could take him here.

"Y-You bloody kidding me, right?" Newt looked in total disbelief.

Thomas nodded, "Yeah it is!This is the restaurant that you wanted to go so much, right? So I helped you to make it come true. And here we are…in front of the building itself."

"TOMMY!" Newt suddenly yelled his name, pouncing towards his boyfriend. He hugged him so tightly until Thomas couldn't let off from his grip. "Thank you so much!I love you!I love you!"

"I know that you will say that. Come on, let's go inside."

Newt nodded as they walked together inside the building, hand in hand. The waiter nodded with Thomas's request as he brought them to the table where they could see the complete view of Tokyo.

30 minutes later, the meals has arrived and they started enjoying it. Newt just ate a sushi set with a plate of grilled chicken with green tea leaves while Thomas ate an exotic Japanese meal. He wanted to try it so hard.

"T-Tommy…"

"Yes Newt? You worry that I can't afford to pay all of these?"

Newt just nodded weakly. Thomas smirked lovingly at his shy boyfriend, caressing his hand and pet it with a soft touch. He said, "Don't worry about it, baby. I love you and I will do anything for you. Because you're the most cutest boyfriend that I never had."

Newt blushed redder but he tried to control, not to being exposed to the public. He placed his palm on his face to hide his blush, looking down on the table, "T-Tommy..p-please don't say it here."

"Awww, what a cute blonde…" Thomas giggled and awed.

It has been 1 hour and 30 minutes they spending time together at the prestige restaurant. Newt actually had something to talk with Thomas but since Thomas dominated the conversation, now it might a good time to talk to him.

"Thomas…."

Thomas looked at him with a smile, "Yes?"

Newt started to speak, "Actually…next month I will become a representative for my university. For the science invention convention at Malaysia."

The brunette gasped in breathe, shocked with the information. But he still calmed and tried to make it as usual, "You will go there…alone?"

"I am the only one that will represent my university there. So…typically I'm alone." Newt seemed looking sad. Thomas noticed his expression.

Thomas asked back, "What should you do then? What is your decision?"

"I…must go there no matter what happen. But…." The blonde paused a while.

"But?" Thomas waited for the answer.

Newt took a deep breathe and he finally continued, "But…I will go there…with you."

The brunette smiled broadly with the answer that he gave. It seemed that Newt couldn't stand alone without him at his side. Maybe being a year living alone without someone to love was totally suffered him. It made him hurt too much. Living together with his ex-wife wasn't a good decision and he has admitted it. If he declined the offer, he also might declined the offer from becoming the representative for the convention. He knew about that. He known Newt for a long time since from the college for the first semester. Newt wasn't a person who can stand alone but he was the person who needed a dependency to keep him survive. He also knew that he doesn't have parents since his parents died from the accident.

Finally, Thomas made a decision, "I will go with you, love."

Newt looked at him, "R-Really? T-Tommy…if you don't want to go, I can go there by myself. I don't feel hurt with your decision.."

"Newt, I know that you need me at your side. I remembered about the promise that I made to you after your parents died. I will take care of you as much as I can. Besides, you don't know what might could happen there since we will travel to the other country."

Newt smiled happily, "I wish I can hug you right now. But, we're in public…bloody hell."

"I know…" Thomas chuckled.

"Let me repay of what you had done to me. I hope you won't decline my offer." Newt looked down again, blushing shyly.

Thomas tilted his head curiously, "What is it?"

"Ummm….I…I want…to have…s-sex…with you. I-I know it still too…early. B-But..i-it's okay if y-you d-don't…." Newt's face became completely red.

Suddenly Thomas interrupted, also had a dark blush on his face, "N-No, Newt….I am actually…really want to..do it with you…"

Newt had his eyes widened, still had a dark red blush on his face. He knew that he couldn't hold his desire anymore. He really wanted to make love with Thomas so much. So, eagerly he stood up from the seat and pulled Thomas, exiting the restaurant. Gladly Thomas has paid the meals before…

…

 **Back to Newt's House,**

"Newt…I love you so much!" Yelled Thomas in agony, pushing himself inside Newt's bottom.

Newt gripped the futon tightly, trying to endure the pain inside him. But he doesn't want to feel pain because he felt really pleasure when his body was truly being dominated by his true love. He wanted to feel like this as long as he wanted.

Newt tried to speak, "T-Tommy…I-I love you…more….ahhhh…"

Thomas kept pushing him inside, trying to bow closer to his boyfriend so he could reach his lips and kissed him. Newt kissed him with passion and eager, didn't want to break the kiss yet. He wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck and tried to pulled him closer.

"Mmmmmhhh….T-Tommy…" Newt gasped, mentioning his boyfriend's name. He still clung into his neck.

"N-Newt….I-It's time!" The brunette pressed it harder and faster. Newt just could hold the pain as it being more hurt inside. Finally, a few strike fresh white liquid struck inside the blonde. He stopped it as he felt completely exhausted. And then, he fell down on Newt's body as the blonde hugged him tighter.

"Newt…I love you…I love you."

"I will always love you, Tommy. And…thank you..for making me..yours…" Newt paused because of his tiredness. He continued, "I'm glad…that I finally lost my virginity on you."

"I love you, Newt…" A confession that Thomas could express from his mouth.

"….I love you too, Tommy….and…don't leave me..ever."

"It's a promise…" Thomas replied, staring sharply at Newt's eyes. They both smiled each other, as they leaned forward and they kissed each other. As they wanted to be like this for eternity….

 **To Be Continued….**


End file.
